


An Open Door

by Cali_se



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Door

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge chart. My prompt: Mistaken.

“Aaron, it’s almost ten. Are you ready?”

Aaron adjusted his tie, ran a hand through his hair, and took a deep breath. The face that looked back at him from the bathroom mirror was rosy cheeked, the eyes sparkled. Months spent being cherished had worked wonders.

But there had been pain, too, sometimes; pain that had felt like a weight against Aaron's chest. It would come during the night, leaving him breathless and anxious, fretting about his family and silently willing Christian to wake up.

“Aaron? Sweetie? Are you okay?”

Aaron opened the bathroom door. “Do I pass?”

“You’re beautiful.”

“I’m nervous. Stupid, huh?”

“Not at all! You'll be fine. I’ll be with you.”

Aaron took Christian’s hand. “I know.”

“I’ll finish my coffee, then we’ll go. Okay?”

Aaron nodded. “Okay.”

A letter lay on the kitchen counter; Aaron perched on a barstool to read it, tracing over the familiar handwriting with his fingertips (Forgive me... my precious son...), taking in the words on the page as though seeing them for the first time.

With a small, tender smile, Christian stroked Aaron’s hair, then pressed a kiss against his waiting lips.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s go meet your mom.”


End file.
